


youre brave (even when youre not)

by stjimmys



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Scars, Whining, emotional devastation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike should be asleep by midnight, but something is usually keeping him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	youre brave (even when youre not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldermckinley on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eldermckinley+on+tumblr).



> I blame tumblr for this. Enjoy?

youre brave (even when youre not)

\---

Mike stepped into the foyer of the house, staring over at the large window while going down the short steps. He lifted his right hand over the left side of his abdomen, pressing his palm to it lightly as he walked. He walked normally to the window and gazed out towards the water, sighing and looking down at his hand.

He hasn't even realized what he'd done, it was like his hand had a mind of its own. Mike cursed his brain for a moment before removing his hand from the fabric against his skin. The gash had healed but a nasty scar remained, reminding him off what happened the day he almost died – again.

Someone's warm body pressed against his back and he jumped, but soon calmed when he felt their big hand press his stomach lightly. The pressure caused his body to move back farther and soon his whole body was flush against someone else's clothes. He was sure of who it was. Briggs.

"Why are you still awake?" he whispered into the top of Mike's head, which made the younger agent shiver slightly. "You're usually passed out by midnight." Briggs ran the hand at Mike's stomach up slowly, cautiously. It traveled up his stomach, running against the ridges of his ribs until his palm was up against Mike's chin, turning his head to the left and up. 

"I know," Mike whispered back a bit quieter than Briggs, looking back up at him. He didn't exactly have anything to say to him, besides that he wanted to be left alone and to be held at the same exact moment. He hated when he got like this.

Briggs leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Mike's, lowering his hand from his chin and laying it back against his abdomen. Mike let out some form of a whine and whimper as Briggs slowly lifted the hem of his shirt. Briggs pulled back and looked to Mike's closed eyes. "How's the injury?" He lifted the shirt a bit higher, lifting it up so it was just showing off Mike's skin from the bottom of his ribs to the waistband of his jeans. 

"It's fine." Mike breathed in slowly, and let his eyes open as he breathed out. Briggs moved his hand around to his back, making sure the shirt would fall back down. As soon as everything was in check, Briggs moved his fingertips along the bottom row of ribs, ran them against Mike's abs, and lowered his palm against the long red line against the pale skin of his tummy. "Briggs-"

"Medal of honour," Briggs spoke hushed against Mike's lips, engulfing him in another kiss and running a finger along the bumpy scar. Mike shuddered and sucked in his stomach, trying to get Briggs to stop. But at the same time, he was pushing his whole body into Briggs, making him groan slightly. Briggs pulled back again, his finger still tracing the scar. "Why was your hand over it, Michael? Does it still hurt?"

Mike pitifully nodded and leaned his head to the side, pressing his skull against Briggs' shoulder. The older agent smiled lightly and removed his hand from his stomach and instead placed it at the small of Mike's back, and withdrew his free hand from his pocket to place it behind Mike's knees. He lifted up and Mike was snug close to his chest in his arms, sighing lightly. 

Briggs stepped over to the couch and leaned down, laying Mike across the cushions and pulled his arms away. He then leaned over, getting above Mike’s small frame and smirking slightly. It dropped when he saw Mike’s expression – sadness. “Kid, what’s wrong?” Briggs lifted his large palm up and cupped it against the younger agents’ right cheek. “What’s wrong, Mikey?”

“N-nothing.” Mike shook his head, his lips grazing Briggs’ palm each time his head turned. “It’s nothing, really.” He closed his eyes and swallowed tightly. He hated not being brave enough to speak to Briggs about this, let alone anything at all. 

Briggs ran his thumb across Mike’s cheek, brushing it on his lips slightly. Mike instinctively lifted his lips up against the calloused skin and pulled back, sighing. He just couldn’t. “Mike, answer me,” Briggs leaned back on his haunches and put his hands under Mike’s arms, lifting him up into a sitting position. Mike seemed just to lay limp against Briggs’ grasp, looking up at his old training officer. “Mike. Are you with me here?” Briggs wet his lips and pulled Mike over to him, ending up leaning back into the arm of the couch with Mike in between his legs, back pressed into his chest. “Mikey.” He ran his hands up and down Mike’s arms, trying to arouse him from whatever he was lost in.

Mike sniffled and looked up at him for a moment, tilting his head back and meeting Briggs’ eyes. “Wh-what.”

“What’s wrong, kid,” Briggs lifted one of the hands that was just before working vigorously at his arm trying to get him to pay attention. “Why are you acting like this?”

Mike swallowed and looked back down. Briggs shouldn’t know what he was feeling, not right now. Not at midnight on a friday night, when he was supposed to be asleep – both of them, in fact, were supposed to be asleep in this dead of night.

Briggs shook his head lightly and rested his hands on Mike’s hips, squeezing lightly. “Mikey… answer me.” He slowly raised his hands onto Mike’s waist now, running his thumbs over the skin above his waistband. “What’s this about?” He lifted his left hand off his jeans and placed it against Mike’s abdomen, right above the scar. “Is it about this?”

“...” Mike only shivered, closing his eyes and facing his head towards Mike’s hand. His fingers arched slightly, running them over the mark with ease. Mike’s breath hitched and he leaned his head back, squirming. 

“You were brave to take that knife for a drug lord like Bello, Michael,” Briggs whispered in Mike’s forehead, still stroking the track, trying to sooth him. Slowly his body stopped shaking and writhing under his hold, and he sighed into his temples. “You’re brave, Michael…”

“I’m not brave,” Mike muttered under his breath, and he felt himself turn in between Briggs’ legs. “I’m not.” Mike looked up at Briggs, shaking his head. 

Briggs ignored him and leaned Mike back, laying him back down against the couch cushion. Slowly he lowered himself and was above Mike’s stomach, running a hand across it still. “You’re brave, Mike,” Briggs leaned down and let his lips graze Mike’s abdomen, feeling his stomach arch at his touch. He trailed small kisses across the flawed skin, smiling lightly as he heard Mike whine. He lifted himself up and crawled over Mike until his face was level with his. “You are brave.”

“No I’m not,” Mike began, but lips met his and he closed his eyes again, giving in and arching back into Briggs’ touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Wee.


End file.
